


a lone star

by koalacakemix



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22706386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalacakemix/pseuds/koalacakemix
Summary: a very short one-shot in which adora looks at the sky
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	a lone star

Adora looks up at the stars.

She's drawn them how Shadow Weaver said they would have looked like, all those years ago. Really, they're just blue crayon dots, but Adora is six and she stares and imagines bright, twinkling galaxies. She's taped the paper to the underside of her bunk so she and Catra can look at it right before they go to sleep. She closes her eyes, and wonders if Catra imagines the stars the same way.

Catra's freckles are kind of like stars, she thinks. They're dusted across her skin like they would be dusted across the sky. 

She's thirteen, and her drawing has been thrown from the Fright Zone balcony. She's learned that rocks travel farther than crumpled paper, but are also more likely to hit someone in the face. She's learned that her very best friend will always take the blame for her.

Her gaze travels along Catra's face, over to the bruise on her cheek- "I walked into a wall," she had said. "It barely even hurts." 

Her own blonde hair brushes against her shoulder, down her back. She carries the hilt of her broken sword. At least she can still use the sharp part as a weapon. 

She's nineteen, but the world weighs heavy and makes her feel so, so much older. 

Bow says they should rest, and she lets out a ragged sigh.

Adora looks up at the stars.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> a tiny one, since I can never finish anything in my life
> 
> thank you for reading!!


End file.
